A Rose with Thorns
by DayDreamWriter5
Summary: Rosalie thought he was an idiot for choosing this life... but he was her idiot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: there was no way i thought up of twilight... all credit goes to S.M

* * *

Since Rosalie had joined the Cullen "family" they had moved three times. Once from her home in Rochester, New York, the second time because she accidently bit a man and today's move counted as the third one. Their new house was an abandon lodge in Appalachia Virginia. The place needed some touching up but of course Esme would take care of that. She had just finished unpacking and nothing else to do but explore the many passage ways of the old hotel.

Rosalie walked down the dark corridor of her new home, when she suddenly heard Edward's voice harshly shout "No".

She followed his angry hushed whispers through the unlit hallways till she finally got to the door where his voice sounded the loudest. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as though she might be able to hear better without the thin gold lines covering it and pressed her ear to the closed door. Rose did it more out of habit then because she needed to. She just recently got turned into a vampire and not all her human habits were gone yet. Only a human needed to be that close to the door to hear.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry but I'm not attracted to her in anyway" he suddenly yelled. His tone hinted that he was annoyed at Carlisle's persistence.

It didn't stop Carlisle from responding "At least give her a chance"

'They are obviously taking about me' Rosalie thought angrily.

Edward kept silent, which meant he had heard her thoughts. He wasn't going to speak any further well, not as long as she was there. Edward didn't care that she had heard him reject her. Obviously she knew that he didn't like her but he didn't want to upset her, she still was a newbie vampire with uncontrolled temper tantrums. Carlisle and Esme would be extremely upset if she left because of him.

She growled knowing that Edward wouldn't continue, gave a quick glare at the door, turned on her heels and stalked away. The only reason Rose had eavesdropped was in order to find out why he didn't like her.

'Was it because she wasn't beautiful' she thought as she passed a mirror hanging on the hallway wall. She inched closer to the mirror with her hands on her face.

'Did her being turned into a vampire make her uglier?' her brain insisted on being negative. Rose rubbed her cheeks up and down. Her mind flashed back at the time when _he_ first told her she was beautiful.

"_Rosalie do you know that you're beautiful?" he said looking deep into her eyes _

"_Roy I already knew that" she giggled_

_He chuckled "just wanted to let you know what every man thought of you"_

She snapped out of the hallucination panting in anger. 'She needed air!' she thought. In a half sulk half rampage manner; she passed the kitchen, heading towards the door.

Before she could make it to the door she was halted by, another female vampire member, Esme's questioning "Rosalie what's wrong dear? Would you like to talk about it?"

Rosalie didn't even turn around to say immaturely "No just leave me alone"

Once outside she began to run trying to get as far away from there as possible. That's all she needed a quick run to calm her down. She was pretty sure she had traveled for hundreds of miles and many hours before she got tired. She rested only to put her mind in order.

'She couldn't understand why that fool didn't like her! She was sure by all the men in the towns scent that she was attractive. Or why the memories of that alleged day still plagued her dreams so feverishly. After all she did send him to hell like he deserved. She knew it was too much to ask for complete recovery but she honestly believed that the retribution would have at least made the haunting nightmares less vivid.

Depression claimed her as she concluded that she had gone officially mad, it was the only explanation to why the pain of _him_ still surged. Moving to the new house should have been the outlet of forgetfulness. As if the pain of rejection in her attempts of starting a new life and the haunting of her old one wasn't enough, Esme decided to be perfect, everything she was not. It was always Esme your singing accompanies my piano beautifully or Esme thank you so much for the scarf you hand knitted or Esme you're too kind…'

Rosalie's inner monologues list of Esme traits could have gone on forever if she had not been interrupted by a sweet and familiar scent. She inhaled and took in the aromas around her. The scent she was tracking in particular was rustic and copper. Yet something about the smell was purely intoxicating. Her eyes darkened; there was no doubt that some poor animal was wounded in the forest. There was no fun in drinking without a chase or hunt but the smell of the blood was mind numbingly sweet, it had to be tasted. Without a second thought she raced through the forest in search of the beast that produced such a wonderful scent.

The running vampire paused to a growing second smell, which came in the same direction as the first. It wasn't as tempting and more familiar. A little more running and she reached the middle of the forest where all the blood came from. To her surprise it was two bears fighting. Bear number two looked like he had the upper hand and pushed the other one with one mighty swing. Bear number one with the enchanting blood was shoved right to her feet on the forest floor. It wasn't till the first bear rolled over did she notice it wasn't a bear at all.

Her blue eyes widen at the sight of the bear boys … beautiful face. The only other boy who had it was little Harry, Vera's son. Rosalie's eyes seldom changed their stony expression but this time… this time they turned soft almost glassy or angelic.

And that was the first part of her face that the handsome boy noticed. Was she his special angel guiding him to his heaven? Or was he losing too much blood and was delusional? He finally decided on both. The light shone through the canopy of the forest and she sparkled to say the least. With all the strength he could muster he brought his hand to cover his face from the bright diamond light reflecting off her pale shinning skin.

Rose noticed his eyes flicker from consciousness to unconsciousness and the only thing she could think of was how good his blood would taste.

'I'm a monster' she thought 'A man was dying and all she could think about was the liquid coursing through his veins'

As soon as she saw him cover his face from a light and wince, she noticed her hands were shinning. Trying to evade the sun rays she crouched to the floor. In doing so she got closer to his face. Closer to the smell.

Just then she had another flashback.

"_O Vera he's precious" she said taking the baby harry in her arms._

"_Thanks" replied Vera her best friend_

"_You know Rosalie the instant I saw his tiny face, I loved him" Vera added "Rosalie I deeply truly wish that you could find as much happiness and love as I feel right now" she paused as though she wasn't certain she should continue "I want you to find yourself a good man so that you can feel the joy I feel for yourself. You deserve it, love, happiness, and family."_

"_When will I know, I mean when did you know that harry senior was the one to bring you this bundle of joy?" she asked_

_Vera pondered a moment before answering "A better question is do you believe in love at first sight?"_

"_Ha-ha O Vera that's just corny" Rosalie snorted_

She came back to reality when she saw the young dying man look at her for the first time. He had the same curly hair, dimpled cheeks as harry, he was beautiful.

He couldn't help it; something in his brain just pushed his mind to prove that the angel before him was real. So he touched her cheek. And she gasped. In return he chuckled lightly; he saw that he had painted a streak of blood on her face. She didn't seem to mind, so he stoked her cheek gently and smiled.

Time slowed and she was able to see him blink, his every breath, his hand's slow but steady course to her face. His hand on her cheek sent an erotic chill down her spine. It was only natural she wanted to deepen it by pressing her face further into his palm. O but the scent of blood.

The danger around them reappeared, the all forgotten second bear inconveniently returned. The animal circled them, stood on its hind legs behind Rosalie and prepared to come down on her violently. Currently, the young man was situated in front of Rosalie and was able to see the looming danger.

Before the bears strike, an unaware Rosalie saw the boys eyes double in size. Time seemed to catch up with them again for the boy quickly wrapped his large arms around her. She yelped at his forwardness. In a few seconds he had flipped her over and was on top of her still smiling. Unfortunately it was too late, when she realized his true intentions of saving her. She witnessed the bear maul his back.

Falling on top of her on the brink of death the man gently closed his eyes. I wave of fury flooded through her. Gently she laid the young harry replica on his back. Jumped on the retreating bear and twisted his head right off. Regardless of the blood river around her, Rosalie was at the dying mans side in two seconds flat. She looked at his pale face endearingly, when all of a sudden a tear slid out of her crystal eyes. This man had brought back the only precious memory she had during her human-hood. This man put her life above his without even knowing her. And that was enough for her to want him alive. She had to save his life like he saved hers. She picked him up in hope that Carlisle could save him. Cradled him in her arms and ran back to the new house.

She ran so fast that in one hour flat she was in close proximity to the house. She just prayed she'd gotten there in time.

"She's back" stated Edward

The three vampires had prepared themselves by the door for her return.

Unable to use her hands she kicked the door open.

It flew off the hinges, almost hitting Edward.

All he needed to do was a matrix back bend to dodge it.

Carlisle rarely angry prepared to shout "Rosalie! We were so worried! Where have you been?!" but could only muster out half as he saw her tears and the bundle she was holding.

It was the first time they saw her like this. So vulnerable.

Carlisle immediately understood and commanded "Edward get some towels, Esme my medical supplies, Rosalie bring him upstairs on my bed, stat!"

The frightened Rosalie stood outside the bedroom door while Carlisle tried to save the bloody man from the forest. Edward attempted to console her by grabbing her shoulders and rubbing them, while Esme held her hand.

"I didn't" squeaked Rosalie

"shhh I know" said Edward. He read her mind earlier and knew automatically she didn't harm him and he needed to comfort her.

Then, after what felt like an eternity, Carlisle finally came out of the room and said "Rosalie can you come in please"

A speck of hope crossed her mind as she entered

"Is he alright Carlisle?"

"I'm sorry but he… he's lost too much blood. There is nothing else I can do."

"No, don't tell me that, you're the best doctor around please save him!"

"Rosalie please calm down you knew he wasn't going to make it so don't get so emotional" he yelled out out of pressure. Automatically he stopped and started over "Death is a part of life and I told you he cannot be saved."

"No…Save him" she screamed

Then Carlisle saw her face (A/N: and I'm a believer.) What ever happened there in the woods was far too grand for him to deny that she didn't have a bond with the dying man. It didn't take him long to realize that Rosalie… tough as nails Rosalie, felt a sort of connection if not love to this man. He observed the young man's innocent, gentle and strangely enough still smiling features when he got that intuition. The intuition he got every time he had reason to change someone, the deserving of a second chance.

"Please" she whispered over her sobs.

"Rose I'm sorry there's nothing I can do"

"Please"

"You know the only other choice"

"Are you certain that_ that_ is my only other choice?"

"Yes"

She backed up against the wall.

"No"

"Rosalie, there is no doubt in my mind that this young man is dying too soon. Just by seeing his docile face I could tell he was a good guy. Just by seeing how he changed you, I knew he could make one of the biggest contributions to the world and that is bringing joy to others. Tell me that a man like that doesn't deserve to be on this earth any longer."

"This will change him he will become a monster."

"It's the only other way"

A coarse hardly audible voice said "hey doc *cough* I'll do it."

Rosalie rushed to the bloody mans side "you don't know what you're getting yourself into…"

He touched her face "doc it's my choice right…."

"Entirely"

'No" screamed Rosalie

The dying man sighed and looked away "it's not your choice to make"

She slowly stood up and back away. Eyes widen with surprise. She was trying to save his soul… Save that smile. She was trying to help him and he rejected her.

She began holding herself back as she saw his delectable blood trickle down his neck… Carlisle prepared to sink in and she turned around facing the wall not bearing (A/N: haha) to see his beautiful face in pain. Every scream he yelled made her pound the wall making a large hole in it. The wall was no match to her tiny vampire fists.

An inner battle replayed in her mind as she sunk down to the floor crying, hearing his screams.

'She didn't want anyone to become a vampire. She didn't wish it on anyone. But he was dying and had she had no other choice. She knew she was selfish but she wanted to see his smiling face again. Just like the one he had on when he touched her face. It was then she decided she didn't want that smile to die. But still she didn't want him to continue smiling with fangs.'

She was already beginning to hate what he had or was going to become.

* * *

A/N: ok so that was the first chapter... depending on if its good and by all the reviews ill update it o and feel free to help me edit!


	2. Chapter 2

The man awoke no longer a man but instead a vampire. His new eyes saw the world in a new light. One that was infra red. His irises were a blood shot rouge and his sclera was also an irritated crimson. He arose as though he had gained a new body, one that he wasn't accustomed to. His room was empty albeit the few wooden furnishings and the blowing lavender curtains. A scent traveled with the wind in through the windows. His sniffer inhaled large whiffs of air. His senses seemed to have been tuned extraordinarily, for he smelled the pine from the forest trees outside, the earth on the ground below and then something even more delectable. The smell entered into the room as if a pie had been left to cool on the sill. He walked slowly with new found weight to the blowing curtains. There he saw no less a broken bird perched and unaware of the dangers that resting on that particular sill could bring. The door creaked open, allowing a blond girl to enter with a silver platter. She saw the large man near the flightless bird and assumed the worst.

"Don't you dare touch that creature" she growled defensively as she removed the helpless creature from his line of vision, similarly as a mother would do with her baby from a predator.

The male vampire turned around not with a glare of anger, like most men would do if someone took away their meal but with laughter.

"I wasn't going to hurt the little chick." He added "On the contrary, you, little vixen, are crushing the poor guy."

In her state of shock she didn't notice when he gently took the yellow feathered bird from her hands and placed it in his pillow. What was wrong with this vampire, he was supposed to be bloody thirsty. He was supposed to be foraging for food anyway he could, it was a vampires instinct. Was he still human?

"What you got there" he said gesturing towards the tray. "It smells exquisite."

Guess not she thought. "It's a pint of blood. And that's not a chick it's a canary."

She handed him the cup with the red liquid and did not fail to note that the canary's wing had been carefully bandaged by a small strip of the new vamps sleeve. After he was finished a red beard rimed his mouth. He held out the glass declaring he wanted seconds. She took the glass with disgust and poured him another cup from the pitcher. He was somewhat courteous for he said thank you. But she revoked that opinion of him when he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then extended it towards her for introductions.

"My name is Emmet."

She just shook her head up at the heavens and sighed where had her angel gone. Of course she didn't shake his hand.

"Rosalie"

"Ok" he said awkwardly clasping his large hands together.

She walked around his room and tidied a bit. She used the silence to wonder why he seemed to be taking his vampire situation so easily.

"So can I call you Rosa?"

"No" she replied flatly

"Your right it doesn't suit you."

"Then Rosie"

"NO"

"Then I'll call you Rose"

She turned around and grabbed him by the collar. "No nicknames."

"Awe but I like this one." He wasn't at all threatened, not even when she bared her fangs.

"Do I have those?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"How did you know you were a vampire?" she asked back. "Not many understand that they have been transformed the next morning."

"Plain and simple, I remember everything that happened when it was occurring I didn't want to fall asleep in fear that I wouldn't wake up the next morning and never see…" He stopped "So therefore I remember the whole process."

"You'll regret it." She didn't exactly whisper but spoke softly.

"No I don't think I will" he smirked.

"So Rose are you going to show me how to use these things" He joked pointing to his fangs.

"No, that's Edward's job." She said as she departed his room. "And don't call me that" Rosalie slammed the door and on cue Edward entered.

Emmet and Edward during their hunting lesson became fast friends. It was only natural due to Emmet's friendly nature. Edward was also impressed by the way Emmet excelled in hand to hand combat. He wrestled a grizzle for his first meal. Edward was weary at first when Emmet asked if he could drink bear, for he thought he would have some sort of vendetta against the species, but Emmet proved him wrong for throughout the kill it looked as if Emmet was playing with the bear instead of draining it. He even skinned the bear, mentioning how "back home his mom told him never to waste food. (A/N: sorry for the vegetarians reading, just remember this is vampire vegetarian food.) When returning home Rosalie didn't seem to keen on the idea of a bear rug for the living room.

"No, No and No." Rose retorted "I will not allow our new house's value to be diminished by this fool's poor interior decorating sense."

"Come on Rose, It's homey."

"Yes Rosalie, it brings back authenticity." Esme agreed.

She glared at the two then stared at Carlisle with a "Do Something" look.

Carlisle interjected "Ok, you can keep it Emmet" Rosalie gapped at him and Emmet childishly stuck his tongue out at her. "But in your own room"

Rosalie 'hmphed' and raised her nose as though balancing a ball on the tip.

Edward laughed. "That's the first time Rose hasn't gotten her way."

"Hey How come Edward can call you Rose and I can't" he stated immaturely.

"Because Edward is my fiancé" replied Rosalie, wrapping her arms against Edward sensuously.

"Rosalie" Edward groaned.

Emmet read the situation completely wrong for he took the groan for a moan.

"O" he whispered somberly "I'll go put this in my room now, I don't want to have Rosalie complain about it shedding." With one hand he grabbed the enormous rug and walked up the stair. Her name sounded so unnatural on his tongue when said like that.

"What" she said feigning cluelessness

They all looked at her in unison. A wave of guilt washed her.

"Fine" she gave in "Everyone can call me Rose."

"Don't tell us" said Carlisle "Tell him" he gestured towards the upper level.

She inwardly groaned and stalked upstairs to Emmet's room. She lightly knocked not wanting to seem rude of course. The door didn't promptly open so she was about to leave when Emmet's deep voice said "What do you want Rosalie?"

"May I" she asked to come in.

"I don't know I mean I do have the rug in my room, it might be too much for you to bear."

"Very funny." She waltzed into his room anyway. "Why are you calling me Rosalie?"

He shrugged "I thought it might upset your fiancé"

"Bullshit" she answered and poked his chest.

Something about her actions had triggered a small anger neuron deep within him. "Aren't you suppose to be here to apologize to me."

Rose took his fighting words and backlashed right back. "Apologize for what, for you having bad taste in furniture or for me not letting you butcher my name." She crossed her arms, squinted her eyes and sassed on. "You know what; I don't even know why you even want to call me Rose anyways."

She should have known better not to cross a newbie vampire no matter how innocent he seemed. Emmet had pushed her on the bed faster than speeds that were even visible to her eyes. His jocular nature was definitely gone. The force he had pressed down on her against the bed was intimate. His legs had clenched her hips to prevent any kicking to the family jewels. His hand had hers cuffed above her head. And his snarled up nose brushed hers. The more she squirmed the more he tightened. Rosalie gulped and Emmet Snarled "I want to be the only one to call out your name Rose. I want to be the only one to shout it out." Her eyes widened. There was no doubt in her mind what he was insinuating, he said it all with the way her name rolled off his tongue. She couldn't help lick her lips, out of nerves of course. The man was so big, even for a vampire. It was hard to find strength to push him off, he made her feel weak.

"Emmet" she snarled "You're a Horny newbie, and I know I'm hot but I don't want you to do something you're going to regret." She said trying to push him off with her upper body. Bad idea her breast just ended up grazing his chest.

Right now all he was hearing was what he wanted. "Yes you are hot" he growled then primally sniffed her.

She wasn't getting through to him. "Read my lips" she said he stared down at her lips and her lips only. "You're going to regret this" she threatened.

"Lips" He cooed mesmerized.

"You asked for it" she said and crushed her mouth to his.

* * *

Sorry I'm a very busy busy woman ... I'll try to update more often.


End file.
